Hobo Heart
Hobo Heart by ChrisOzFulton Homicide Report- ''Detective McMahon '' Badge number: 1025'' August 26, 2014 '' 11:34 p.m.'' '' 544 NW Tarrant St. '' One deceased female age 26 Large entry wound to chest. Heart removed. "Hey Jason what we got this time?" "Yeah it's another one." the CSI officer said shaking his head "Same M.O. chest crushed ripped open heart removed. Human heart from previous deceased present at scene." "How many does this make?" the detective asked "Are we counting the one at the lake?" Jason inquired. "No not yet anyway." replied Detective McMahon "Five then, but there's no way we can deny they are at least connected." Jason said to the detective squinting his eyes. "Yeah I hear ya, but there was no heart present. It's his calling card there's no way he'd leave out that little detail. This guys sick it's his ritual. They may be connected, but it may be a copy cat. I'm not giving him the credit till I'm sure." The detective pulled out his lucky zippo rubbed it with his finger as he examined the apple engraving on it's surface. As he lit his cigarette he noticed the pale ring around his left ring finger. He took a deep breath ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled. Near the woods on an old country road near the outskirts of town a car pulled to a stop about 20 yards off the road. A young teenage couple seeking seclusion from prying eyes dimmed the lights on the car. "Hey look at least turn on some music or something before you just start grabbing around." The girl said to the teenage boy as he rolled his eyes and fumbled for the radio. "Ah come on don't be a sad sport make it romantic." She laughed. "Oh yeah" he said sarcastically "Real romantic sneaking off with me. While your boyfriend, my friend sits at home loving you. We're not supposed to be out here anyway with the curfew and all." "Oh please that girl died almost a month ago. And I didn't hear you complaining the last time or the time before that." She said as she unbuttoned her shirt. "Come on you know that.. *CRASH!!!* The car shook violently as something slammed down upon it. "What the hell was that?!" the boy screamed as he frantically looked around. All he could see was a single black feather floating in the air above the hood. Then suddenly his window burst into shards as he felt two steely ice cold hands reach through the window and grasp him. Pulling him out through the opening and then being tossed into a near by tree. His back smashed as he wrapped around it like a rag doll. He lay there motionless as he looked on in terror as a tall lanky figure with white hair and crystal blue eyes, that almost seemed to glow, stared at him. He worn no shirt his skin was a greyish black. He had a skull on his face, the ribcage and bones to match on his chest and arms. They seemed to be painted on. He also had the bones on the outside of his hands and fingers. He wore jeans and an old pair of shoes. The boy felt the most horrible sadness come over him. He lay there helpless as the figure changed his attention from him to the girl and moved towards the car. "Tomy!! Tomy HELP ME!!!" she screamed as the figured jumped onto the hood of the car. The figure smashed out the windshield, reaching inside the car, grabbing the girl and slowly dragging her out onto the hood. She didn't fight back, she lay still now. It crouched over her and looked at Tomy while lowering it's head. The creature then whispered something in the girl's ear and kissed her on the forehead. The figure started pulling at something on his chest slowly and methodically. Tomy could hear disgusting sounds of blood dripping down and flesh rustling around as the creature seemed to be reaching inside his own chest. It then pulled out something from inside himself and lay it on the hood next to the girl. The figure then removed the girl's shirt. "NOOOO Valerie NOOOO!!!" Tomy used the last of his strength to scream. The figured grinned as he slammed his fist into her chest. He struck her repeatedly as bone crushed and popped with every strike. She violently shook and coughed up blood as he continued to hit her. Tomy lay motionless, all he could do was shed one tear. The tear rolled down his cheek as he watched the monster begin to rip and tear into her flesh with his bare hands. Finally he reached his prize and pulled her still beating heart from inside her. He placed her heart inside the wound he had created in his own chest. Then he dug around inside his pocket and pulled something out and placed it in his mouth. The creature then began to pull the girl's hair from her head and lay the strands of her hair neatly in rows next to each other. He took the object from his mouth which appeared to be some sort of a needle and picked up a lock of hair and began to sew his wound shut. Tomy lay silent in terror as he watched the grotesque task being executed with patience and precision. He noticed a small movement on the ground near the base of the car. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision and saw it was a small scruffy dog pouncing about wagging it's tail. The figure stepped off the car knelt down and patted the dog on the head. It spun about and wagged it's tail. The figure turned his attention back to Tomy, then walked over and stooped down to his knees near Tomy's head. Tomy could see the horrific details of the thing's body. The black skin, skull, and, bones were apart of him not like a tattoo or painted on, but as if it were actually his skin. Tomy could see the crude stitches holding his wound together, made from Valerie's hair. The creature looked down at Tomy and tilted his head inquisitively as it reached out it's hand and wiped away Tomy's tear. Tomy could feel nothing but a horrible hopeless sadness as he stared into the thing's bright blue eyes. The figure then softly placed his hands on either side of Tomy's face. It then leaned in closer and spoke the words "Do you value your heart?" Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Paranormal